Demented Furby Battle
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: Well the title is pretty much the story....It's Enzan's birthday so netto gets him a present. Hehe.


Demented Furby Battle

By: blues-lover

A/N: Okay this isn't exactly an original idea I found a really funny Weird Al phone call recording that I decided would make a funny toy to put in some kinda story. If any one wants to hear the phone message review and tell me your e-mail address and I'll send it to you.

Netto was browsing the 'Toys R Us' rows trying to find the perfect thing to get for Enzan on his birthday. Netto figured that sense Enzan had probably never gotten a toy it would be a nice surprise. He looked up and the isles in hunt of that toy he had seen on a commercial. It looked really cute to him and he thought Enzan would like that toy. (A/N: I know that Netto would never get something like this for Enzan but it's the only way I could think of to get it to Enzan.) He went down isle 12 and saw what he was looking for a whole isle of Furby dolls. "Score they've got a ton of 'em," Netto said happily picking a white one up from the shelf, "This will be perfect."

When Netto got home he wrapped the present and put a red ribbon on top. "Netto-kun it's time for bed," Rockman said eyeing the present, "I still don't know why the heck you bought Enzan a Furby," Rockman said shaking his head.

"Good night Rockman," Netto said dismissing Rockman's comment completely.

He turned the light off and crawled into bed. He quickly slipped into a deep sleep. On the desk the present sat but then two glowing red dots appeared in the middle of the package where the eyes should be.

NEXT MORNING

Netto sat up in bed and yawned. Usually on a Saturday he would sleep in but today was special he was going to Enzan's house to give him his present. Rockman of course was already up, "Netto-kun your up?"

"Of course I want to get it to him as soon as possible," Netto replied well hopping around trying to get his sock on but he failed and tripped and fell on his face, "OUCH!"

He got up immediately though and grabbed his PET and the present and ran out the door. He skated down the street as fast as he could to Enzan's mansion. He got there and rang the doorbell. Enzan opened the door, "Hello Hikari."

"Hi Enzan happy birthday," Netto said and he thrust the present into Enzan's hands and skated off.

Huh? Enzan thought. He shut the door and went into his home office. Blues was on a large monitor on the wall, "Enzan-sama what is that?"

"I don't know, " Enzan said, "Hikari just kinda threw it at me and ran."

"Hmmm, mabey you should open it," Blues suggested.

With that Enzan opened the package, "A Furby?"

Enzan took it out of it's box and gave it a bit of a shake. With that it's eyes glowed red, "Ooooooooo, you smell like a camels ass."

"What the hell?" Enzan said.

With that he dropped the Furby which stood up on it's own and blinked it's giant eyes twice, "Hey moron your not supposed to drop me! You have disgraced my people we shall engage in combat!"

"Enzan-sama is it supposed to do that," Blues asked cautiously.

"NO," Enzan yelled.

Just then the Furby lunged at Enzan screaming. Enzan quickly dodged, "WTF, is Netto trying to kill me!"

"Foolish mortal," the owl like creature hooted, " Didn't you hear me you dropped me so I will kill you!"

The Furby attacked again, it latched onto Enzan's arm hard with it's pointy little beak, "Ooooooooo, I'm hungry!"

"Ahhhhhhh, Get this thing off of me," Enzan yelled.

"Enzan-sama," Blues yelled worriedly as he watched Enzan bash the insane toy against the wall in an attempt to free his throbbing arm.

"Get off of me you freaking Furby," Enzan yelled as he bashed the little Furby's head onto his desk.

The Furby let go and let out an annoying cry of pain, "Ouuuuuuuch!"

"Enzan-samaaaaaaaaaaa, killl iiiiiiiiiiiit," Blues said fearfully.

"Well that's what I'm trying to do," Enzan said as he ran away from the Furby that was now breathing fire.

"Ouch, hot hot HOT," Enzan yelled.

"Die, die, DIE," the Furby cryed.

"Oh no you don't," Enzan yelled as he jumped over to his desk and opened the top drawer. There was a gun in there. He grabbed it and gave a few shots at the Furby. He missed though and the little thing attached itself to Enzan's face. He rolled over and grabbed a paperweight that had fallen on the floor. He thwacked the Furby with it hard. It rolled off and he pointed the gun at it, "Burn in hell Furby!"

He shot the Furby 3 times, little sparks jumped from it's now destroyed frame. "Enzan-sama are you alright," Blues asked fearing for his operator.

"NO, first the Easter incident and now this! What is wrong with this author," Enzan yelled shaking his fist in the air.

"Shhh, Enzan-sama, we aren't supposed to know remember," Blues said venomously.

"Oh right ummm, well at least I killed the nasty little thing," Enzan said nervously.

Just then Netto opened the door to his office, "Hey Enzan I just wanted tooo," he trailed off looking at the scene before him, "GOD NO WONDER YOU NEVER GET ANY TOYS!"

A/N: Okaaaaayyy, ummm hehe okay looking at it now I probably should have locked this idea in a vault…..oh well Review please and no flames.


End file.
